User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 New bakugan game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D722yUjniuk&feature=player_embedded Found this on bakuganbuzz website...if you didn't know Needs your Help! Yeah just wondering did you do bakugan Taylor wiki right will do you think you can edit casey wiki because i try but i don't know how to do it myself little lost trying all casey really needs is a good templete thats if you want to do it??? Thanks!!! That was so awsome you did it so quick i was amaze on how fast you did it thanks i really don't get this whole wiki thing... Confuse! Are you talking about my bakugan Ovi he's not a fan-fic character he's in the show i just gave him a name since the show forgot to give him one what are you talking about please stop what??? Hey!!! He's in episode 3 of bakugan gundalian you don't remember??? Hey!!! He's in episode 3 of bakugan gundalian you don't remember??? Um Ok you got me he dosen't have a name so i thought people wouldn't mind if i gave him a name what do you want from me to delete him??? Ok then How do i get rid of him i don't really know what i'am doing here??? Got it So i talk to who to get rid of him again??? So did i do it Can you still see him i think i got rid of him for good i hope do you still see him??? Sure But if you want to get rid of it do it yourself cause i have no idea what i'am doing i'll stop editing but thats it i don't know what to do... How do i delete my account Ok i want to get rid of my account how do i remove my account??? Help. Do you think you could help me upload a pic????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 05:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Uploading it, I still don't have my computer, I'll email it. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 06:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 07:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New Featured article? If Yes, got any candidates? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 15:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ops!!! Yeah i should stop helping i try to add more pictures of Casey turns out i think i made it worse so sorry i'am going to stop helping turns out the more i help the worse things get... =( Never mind It looks like somone name TwinStar fix it well at least Casey now has more pic.s of himself your welcome lol... XD well abce2 about those grammar things to make me a crat what do you want me to do now.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok your saying that I will might screw up to be a crat explaining that I lost my admins rights twice. So you thnk I might screw with this. --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 I did not mean it that way your just saying I am not ready by the moment yet just give me errands on this wiki so I could prove myself--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know that Abce but aside from blocking I have really helped this wiki in terms of A Cards, Gate Cards, Anime, some pics, informations, descriptions battle gear correct attributes and correcting grammar.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) and I saw that you gave rec early cratship when he was bearly 2000 edits. No offense to Rec--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know but what major thing did he do to get it and maybe I can do some other stuff. I have not alot of time on the wiki much. I m just going through alot of school work--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Tomoorow or Sunday becuase my Dad hates it when I edit--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hey abce2 guess what on Bakugan Dimensions I defeated Dan and Shun they were level 850-950 and I was only 550--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Flare Dragaon 780g can never be real I mean the g. See here. And if you can, please tell me some reasons why can't even view the Bakugan Dimensions page.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 04:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I mean the actual game. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 02:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) O Please!!! In bakugan dimension i defeated shun and dan i defeated all of the battle brawlers in bakugan dimension they were so easy and i been helping out to you know well i mess things up then others fix it but i still help out with the pics and two videos for fabia lol... XD O Please!!! In bakugan dimension i defeated shun and dan i defeated all of the battle brawlers in bakugan dimension they were so easy and i been helping out to you know well i mess things up then others fix it but i still help out with the pics and two videos for fabia lol... XD Abce2, I need ur help putting a pic on the little thing Strikeflier72 (talk) 01:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Does hades really have a weighted base?I find that hard to believe because i own a B3 Darkus Hades and it does not stand very well plus the head broke and its 650gs. Thx for answering if you even answer. :) Thank you GuMmY bEaRs 19:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... how did u put the Free Lemonade Only 25 cents Abce2 I have decided I will not leave this wiki. I had a change in thoughts. well what made me change my thought was what will I do without this place I love it. I am staying forever. Tell everyone this--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) abce2 from now on I will be here everyday I will try--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) UH… I think I messed it up. --Recgameboy | You're not better than me, I'm just worse than you 20:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I have a request I think RayneHaos should be on rollback, she has been trying really hard. I know she will do better work then. A.O.H. / BOOM goes the freak on coffee. (talk) 15:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey A fan uploaded this to Chugga's Facebook. BoyCot Youtube til Chugga is back! :Ummm, why? Why don't we just contact Youtube...?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to show you this. Hey Abce2, it's Agent Z you wanna battle on Dimensions? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 15:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Next to Jake on Lumagrowl. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''Drago has a Mustache :{]] 15:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't even beat Rec's Merlix. Even more powned. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Look at this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywZtyNRCZLk sorry twinstar is getting way out of hand though im sorry i got caught up in this please forgive me it is not how i should act if i want to be an admin and for that i am sorry sorry that last comment was me i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 16:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) In the past blog she called me a loser, that i will burn in third degree and now that i'm pathetic. I can take one or two or three or four... But it gets out of nerves easily sometimes. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We need to talk. Have you noticed that T.S. hasn't been acting very Admin like lately??? I think that due to his apparent lack of maturity, you should strip him of his Admin status, and give it to RayneHaos. I know RayneHaos was in the fight, but she was the first to attempt to stop, and acted much more mature in the situation. Please take this into consideration. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 17:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I stopped a long time ago. I think this is the first time i loosed my nerves as an Admin. I'm not acting Hi Ranked like A.O.H.. I even block people for two hours. Plus i had no sleep for two days. Anyway, i'm not begging, or something like that. I'm just explaining. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll get some sleep now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And R.H. didn't act mature in the situation, and i was the first that attempted to stop. This is speculation. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at the contributions of ALL 3 OF US during the fiasco, and i came up with the final tally. This is after the edits to our OWN pages were edited by ourselves. T.S. = 20 A.O.H. = 11 R.H. = 6 If you believe i am speculating, block me. But i was the one attempting to act mediator, and T.S. blew it out of proportions. He brought something up that didn't even have to do with the incident, and that was extremely immature in two ways. The first is that it had absolutely NOTHING to do with the fiasco. The second is using PAST information to gain an upper hand in an argument, when the information was forgiven by BOTH parties. This is obviously foul play by T.S. and i sound like a lawyer. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 18:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) At least i edit articles and get images. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :...XPAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Cfbd.jpg And yet, what is this? I still don't exactly know. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you hate me or something? Ever since I joined you are so hostile to me. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 00:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Crimson Omega Would you like to join my Dimensions Team? So far it's Aquos Siege, Darkus Master, and me. You can be second in command. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Crimson and Pearl:]] Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hey what about me???---Created by anger.......with a touch of cheese..... 01:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) COOL AS THE RULE DUDE!!! AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) My team already has 5 members. Sick right? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 15:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What about it? OMG IT TALKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY NEED A TALKING FISH ON LEGS!!!!!!! Lol. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 20:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely fake. I bet it doesn't even have a DNA Code. Does that Rubanoid that's Crimson and Pearl have a DNA Code? I think it's recolored. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 20:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Rubanoid and the Other one? You should put it on BakuBlog and ask people if they think they are fake or not. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 20:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) This guy sells a lot of fake Bakugan. Here is Apexeon AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Delete once read please Is there a way for me to change my username? 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 13:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyyoo Abce2. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 20:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I did it right. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Did REc do the infoboxes yet? I've got almost 1,000 edits! AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 21:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Abce2, we should make galleries of pictures form the Anime and post them on the bottom. Like take pictures of the show and then put it on the page. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 22:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Like my idea? AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh HI! Sorry, my computer privileges has become limited to just about an hour a day... I will try to keep up on the editing... CHEERS! Agent A- Outdated, but still effective when used properly... (talk) 01:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you guys starting articles for episodes? Agent A- Outdated, but still effective when used properly... (talk) 01:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll start by editing the already existing ones. Agent A- Outdated, but still effective when used properly... (talk) 01:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's already uploaded I just don't know what it's called. Search for it. Go to Cartoon Network.com and click Bakugan. That's the background. I just can't find it. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 22:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok one sec it's almost done. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) OMG EPISODE TEN!!!!! XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Here look at this persons background. Looks like that. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No really check out this background. It's this persons. http://www.youtube.com/user/BakuganGundalian002 AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Soryy it just won't upload. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Everyone has one! Hi i need help! Everyone page I look at has a profile with the bakugan they own I was wondering how you make your own?Ploha12 (talk) 00:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What color should I change my sig. The colors just don't fell right. You should change you're sig too. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 19:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Abce2 Huge thanks Abce2 for the comment on my blog, I can't thank you enough! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! THANKS! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 14:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Love the use of screaming Preyas for the Template. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 17:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I need help I cant edit the bakugan gandalian invaders page it keeps saying that its lockedGamekid Dan 23:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! why did u delete my pic on Primo Vulcan :( please respond He's back Chuggaa's back! I'm not kidding! Go to his channel! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! yep Just to make sure i CAN put the petition on the front page, right??? would you consider a petition considered news??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 15:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -_-" fine . . . . . . . . .some of us just REALLY hate Drago. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 15:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I was on a trip yesterday, so i was missing. Other than the News, what did i miss? Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2 remember you were askin about the picture as the background? Visit Lumino Dragonoid's page and it will have a picture saying, Lumino Dragonoid Coredem and Jake in a picture on one of the pictures. That's what I meant. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 16:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) . ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Then move it to "Different Names" or "Name Translation Errors". []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2, AΩ here. Is a BakuganBuzz account safe? By the way this Wiki is getting overrun with Pokemon Spirites! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 20:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dang the Madness. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 00:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I dont know if this is legal can i put ash's ------- adventure on my page? respond plz Strikeflier72/ gUmMy BeArS 23:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wazzzzzzup Hey Abce2, AΩ here. Today I went to Target and saw the evil twin packs. There is only Coredem, Helix, and Dharak now. The Twin Destructor has no turrets and the vilantor gear and the Battle Turbine only have 2 turbines. They are Deka sized and won't fit on a normal Bakugan. They had wave 4's, and they had Hawktor, Rubanoid, and Plitheon. My mom said I couldn't get anything but I took some pictures. Hope you liked the info! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 23:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 01:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bugging you I thought you would like it. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 01:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What did I do on the Fanon Wiki? The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 18:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Um that wasn't me, that was my evil twin. The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 19:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Who cares. It's over and done with. Now stop spamming. The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 19:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ABC2 can you make an ideas blog? people can post ideas for improving the wiki in it [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok no problem [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Removal Please remove the Bakugan Canon Fanon Wiki from the list of related Wiki's. I am moving all content I was working on there to the Bakugan Fanon Wiki. Thank you! - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Abce2, please compare these two Bakugan. Thanks. Screen_shot_2010-08-02_at_10.56.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2010-08-02_at_10.55.35_PM.png []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 09:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) did you get my e-mail? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) How Do You. Make the boxes for the Needs Templates, because when I try them on another Wikia, this happens. http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FP --Recgameboy | "We're a broken people living under loaded gun." 22:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) WHY DID WE ADD BADGES?! If we ged rid of badges will our edits come back? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 21:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why people don't like badges, but I like them... Please I didn't mean to copy Drago99, Realy.Please, Is there anyway I can change my name? Dragonoid colossus released??? Went to walmart today and decided to look around. I saw the layout of the bakugan section posted up and it showed dragonoid colossus posted on it. Could it have been released today. But as most know stores restock at midnight on Sundays so it is either out now or tomorrow Hello dude, YOU'RE LEAVING AND WHY!?!> So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 17:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 0. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you leaving? Will you come back and visit? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 19:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT LEAVE US WE NEED YOU!!!!!